El club de los corazones solteros
by isabelele
Summary: Rachel Berry esta harta de que sólo la utilicen. Comienza con Finchel (un poco) PUCKLEBERRY ENDGAME. Puck/Rachel
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, Rachel Berry, juro solemnemente no volver a salir con ningún chico en lo que me queda de vida.**

**De acuerdo, quizá cambie de opinión dentro de unos diez años, cuando ya no viva en Lima, Ohio, ni asista al instituto McKinley; pero, por el momento, he acabado con los chicos. Son unos mentirosos y unos estafadores. La escoria de la Tierra.**

**Sí, desde el primero hasta el último. La maldad personificada. Algunos parecen agradables, claro; pero en cuanto consiguen lo que buscan, se deshacen de ti y pasan al objetivo siguiente.**

**Así que he terminado. No más chicos. Punto final.**

* * *

**Uno.**

Cuando tenía cinco años, caminé hasta el altar con el hombre de mis sueños. Bueno, dejémoslo en el niño de mis sueños. También tenía cinco años.

Conocía a Finn Hudson prácticamente desde que nací. Su padre y el mío eran amigos de la niñez y, todos los años, Finn y sus padres pasaban el verano con mi familia. Mi álbum de recuerdos de la infancia está lleno de fotos de los dos: bañándonos juntos, de bebés; jugando en la casa del árbol del jardín trasero y -mi preferida- disfrazados de novios en miniatura en la boda de mi prima. (Poco después, colgué la foto con orgullo en la pared de mi cuarto; yo, con mi vestido blanco; Finn, con su esmoquin).

Todo el mundo bromeaba y aseguraba que algún día nos casaríamos de verdad. Finn y yo también lo creíamos. Nos considerábamos la pareja perfecta. No me importaba jugar a la guerra con Finn, y él llegó jugar con mis muñecas (aunque nunca lo admitió). Me empujaba en los columpios y yo le ayudaba a organizar sus muñecos de acción. Finn opinaba que estaba preciosa con mis coletas, y yo pensaba que era muy guapo (incluso en su breve etapa de gordinflón). Sus padres me caían bien, y a él le caían bien los míos. Yo quería un bulldog inglés y Finn, un pug. Los macarrones con queso eran mi plato favorito, y el suyo también.

¿Qué más podría pedir una chica? Para mí, esperar con ilusión la llegada del verano equivalía a esperar con ilusión a Finn. Como resultado, casi todos mis recuerdos tenían que ver con él:

Mi primer beso (en mi casita del árbol, cuando teníamos ocho años. Le propiné un puñetazo y, luego, me eché a llorar).

La primera vez que cogí de la mano a un chico (cuando nos perdimos durante una yincana en tercero de primaria).

Mi primera tarjeta de San Valentín (un corazón de cartulina roja con mi nombre escrito).

Mi primera acampada (cuando teníamos diez años, instalamos una tienda en el jardín trasero y nos pasamos la noche a la intemperie, solo los dos).

La primera vez que engañé a mis padres adrede (el año pasado me monté sola en el tren a Chicago para ver a Finn. Les dije a mis padres que iba a dormir en casa de Quinn, mi mejor amiga).

Nuestro primer beso _de verdad _(catorce años. Esta vez no me defendí).

Después de aquel beso, mi entusiasmo por la llegada del verano se incrementó. Ya no eran juegos de niños. Nuestros sentimientos eran auténticos, diferentes. El corazón ya no era de cartulina: estaba vivo, latía... Era de verdad.

Cuando pensaba en el verano, pensaba en Finn. Cuando pensaba en el amor, pensaba en Finn. Cuando pensaba en cualquier cosa, pensaba en Finn.

Sabía que aquel verano iba a ocurrir. Finn y yo estaríamos juntos. El último mes de instituto me resultó insoportable. Inicié la cuenta atrás de su llegada. Salía de compras con mis amigas en busca de ropa para gustar a Finn. Incluso me compré mi primer biquini pensando en él. Organicé mi horario de trabajo en la clínica dental de mi padre adaptándolo al horario de Finn en el club de campo.

No quería que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros. Y entonces, sucedió. Allí estaba. Más alto. Más mayor. Ya no era sólo guapo, sino sexy. Y era mío. Quería estar conmigo. Y yo, con él. Parecía así de simple. Al poco tiempo, estábamos juntos. Por fin, juntos de verdad. Solo que no fue el cuento de hadas que yo había esperado. Porque los chicos cambian. Mienten. Te pisotean el corazón. A fuerza de desengaños, descubrí que ni los cuentos de hadas ni el amor verdadero existen. Que el chico perfecto no existe. ¿Y esa adorable foto de una inocente novia en miniatura con el chico que algún día le partiría el corazón? Tampoco existía. Me quedé mirando cómo ardía en llamas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dos.**

* * *

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

Empezó como cualquier otro verano. Llegaron los Hudson, y la casa estaba hasta los topes. Finn y yo coqueteábamos sin parar... siguiendo la rutina de los últimos años. Sólo que, esta vez, por debajo del coqueteo latían otras cosas. Como deseo. Como futuro. Como sexo. Todo lo que había soñado empezó a suceder. Para mí, Finn era perfecto. El chico con el que comparaba a todos los demás. El que siempre conseguía que el corazón se me acelerara y el estómago se me encogiera.

Aquel verano, por fin, mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos.

Quedamos un par de veces, nada del otro mundo. Fuimos al cine, a cenar y demás. Nuestros padres no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Finn no quería decírselo, y me dejé llevar. Alegó que reaccionarían de manera exagerada, y no se lo discutí. Aunque sabía que nuestros padres siempre habían deseado que, en un futuro, acabáramos juntos, no estaba convencida de que ya estuvieran preparados. Sobre todo por que Finn dormía abajo, en nuestro sótano insonorizado.

Todo iba de maravilla. Finn me decía lo que yo quería oír. Que era preciosa, perfecta. Que al besarme se le cortaba la respiración.

Me encontraba en la gloria. Nos besábamos. Luego, nos besábamos más. Y después, mucho más. Pero al poco tiempo ya no era suficiente. Al poco tiempo, las manos empezaron a deambular, la ropa empezó a desprenderse. Era lo que yo siempre había deseado... pero parecía ir deprisa. Demasiado deprisa. Por muero que le diera a Finn, siempre quería más. Y yo me resistía. Todo cuanto hacíamos se convertía en una lucha constante por ver hasta dónde cedería yo.

Habíamos tardado tanto en llegar hasta ese punto que no quería precipitar las cosas. No entendía por qué no nos limitábamos a disfrutar el momento, a disfrutar de estar juntos, en vez de apresurarnos hasta el paso siguiente.

Y cuando digo paso siguiente, me refiero al contacto físico.

No había mucho de que hablar sobre los pasos siguientes en cuanto a nuestra relación. Después de un par de semanas, Finn empezó a decir que, para él, yo era la única, su amor verdadero. Sería tan increíble, aseguraba, si le permitiera amarme de la manera en la que él quería...

Justo lo que yo había imaginado durante tanto tiempo. Lo que siempre había deseado. Así que pensé: _Sí, lo haré. Por que será con él. Y eso es lo que importa._

* * *

Decidí darle una sorpresa. Decidí confiar en él. Decidí dar el paso. Lo tenía todo planeado, todo calculado. Nuestros padres iban a salir hasta tarde y tendríamos la casa para nosotros solos.

-¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres, Rach? -me preguntó Quinn aquella mañana.

-Lo único que sé e que no quiero perderlo -respondí.

Tal era mi razonamiento. Lo haría por Finn. No tenía nada que ver conmigo ni con lo que yo quería. Todo era por él.

Quería que resultara espontáneo. Quería que le pillara desprevenido, y que luego se sintiera abrumado por lo perfecto que era, por lo perfecta que era yo. Ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba en casa; quería que pensara que había salido aquella noche, para que la sorpresa fuera aún mayor. Quería demostrarle que estaba preparada. Dispuesta. Que era capaz. Lo tenía todo pensado, excepto la ropa que me iba a poner. Me metí a hurtadillas en la habitación de mi hermana Marley y registré sus cajones hasta encontrar un camisón de seda blanco que no dejaba mucho espacio a la imaginación. También le cogí su bata de encaje rojo.

Cuando por fin estuve preparada, bajé sigilosamente las escaleras hasta la habitación de Finn, en el sótano. Empecé a desatarme la bata, con una mezcla de emoción y de puro nerviosismo. Me moría de ganas de ver la expresión de Finn cuando me descubriera. Me moría de ganas de demostrarle lo que sentía, de modo que él, por fin, sintiera lo mismo que yo. Esbocé una sonrisa mientras encendía la luz.

-¡Sorpresa! -grité.

Finn se incorporó del sofá como un resorte, con una expresión de pánico en el semblante.

-Hola... -dije con tono sumiso, a la vez que dejaba caer la bata al suelo.

Entonces, otra cabeza surgió del sofá. Una chica. Con Finn.

Me quedé petrificada, sin creer lo que veían mis ojos. Pasé la mirada del uno al otro mientras, a tientas, reunían su ropa. Por fin, agarré la bata y me la puse, tratando de cubrir la mayor parte posible de mi cuerpo.

La chica empezó a soltar risitas nerviosas.

-¿No habías dicho que tu hermana había salido esta noche?

¿Su hermana? Finn no tenía una hermana. Traté de convencerme de que existía una buena explicación para lo que estaba viendo. Finn no me haría una cosa así, de ninguna manera. Sobre todo en mi propia casa. Quizá aquella chica había tenido un accidente justo delante de la puerta y Finn la había llevado adentro para... eh... consolarla. O acaso ensayaban una escena de una representación estival de... _Romeo y Julieta al desnudo. _O tal vez me había quedado dormida y se trataba de una pesadilla.

Solo que no era así.

La chica terminó de vestirse y Finn, esquivando mi mirada, la acompañó al piso de arriba. Todo un caballero. Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad, regresó.

-Rachel -dijo, colocando una mano alrededor de mi cintura-, lamento que tuvieras que ver eso.

Intenté responder, pero no encontraba la voz. Subió los brazos hasta mis hombros y empezó a frotarlos a través de la bata.

-Lo siento, Rachel. Lo siento mucho. Ha sido una estupidez, tienes que creerme. Soy un idiota. Un idiota de categoría. Un completo idiota.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo has podido? -mis palabras eran apenas un suspiro; se me contraía la garganta. Se inclinó sobre mí.

-En serio, no volverá a ocurrir. Escúchame, no ha pasado_ nada. _En absoluto. No fue nada. _Ella _no es nadie. Sabes lo mucho que significas para mí. Eres tú con quien quiero estar. Eres tú de quien estoy enamorado -bajó las manos por mi espalda-. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? Dime qué puedo hacer, Rachel. Lo último que quiero es herirte.

La conmoción se iba pasando, dejando al descubierto la furia que subyacía. Me aparté de un empujón.

-¿Cómo has podido? -espeté-. ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO? -esta última parte la dije a gritos.

-Mira, ya me he disculpado.

-¿Te has DISCULPADO?

-Rachel, lo siento muchísimo.

-¿LO SIENTES?

-Por favor, para de una vez y escúchame. Te lo puedo explicar.

-Muy bien, perfecto -me senté en el sofá-. Explícame.

Finn me lanzó una mirada nerviosa; evidentemente, no había contado con que me sentara a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

-Rachel, esa chica no significa nada para mí.

-Pues no daba esa impresión -me ajusté el cinturón de la bata y agarré un almohadón para taparme las piernas. Finn exhaló un suspiro. Un suspiro en toda regla.

-Bueno, ya empezamos con el melodrama -ironizó. Entonces, se sentó a mi lado con los brazos cruzados-. Muy bien. Si no estás dispuesta a aceptar mis disculpas, no veo qué otra cosa puedo hacer.

-¿Disculpas? -repliqué entre risas-. ¿Crees que decir lo siento es suficiente para borrar lo que ha pasado? Creía que habías dicho que soy especial -miré al suelo, avergonzada de mí misma por haber sacado el tema a relucir.

-Pues claro que eres especial, Rachel. Venga ya, ¿qué pensabas que iba a pasar? -la cara de Finn se tiñó de un rojo brillante-. A ver, las cosas son así: tú y yo..., nosotros..., nosotros..., bueno, es lo que hay...

No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. El Finn de sólo unos días atrás había desaparecido y una especie de... _bestia _había ocupado su lugar.

-¿Me quieres decir de qué estás hablando?

-¡Santo Dios! -Finn se lenvató del sofá y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro-. Esto es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando: mírate, ahí sentada, como cuando éramos niños y no conseguías lo que querías. Bueno, he querido estar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, Rachel. Muchísimo. Pero aunque tú creas que quieres estar conmigo, no me quieres a _mí. _Lo que quieres es a tu amor de la infancia. El Finn que te cogía de la mano y te daba besos en la mejilla. Bueno, pues ese Finn ha crecido. Y quizá tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Pero yo...

-¿Qué? Tú ¿qué? ¿Te has puesto el camisón de tu hermana? Esos son juegos de niños, Rachel. Para ti, es un día perpetuo, sin luna de miel, sin quitarte el vestido de novia, sin nada de nada. Pero ¿sabes qué? La gente practica el sexo. No es para tanto.

Empecé a temblar de arriba abajo. Sus palabras me golpeaban. Finn negó con la cabeza.

-No me debería haber liado contigo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba harto, y era mucho más fácil ceder a tus fantasías que enfrentarme a ellas. Además, lo admito, tienes ese toque de chica de clase media que te favorece. Nunca se me ocurrió que, al final, no era más que una provocación.

El estómago se me revolvió. Las lágrimas me surcaban las mejillas.

-Oh, venga ya -Finn se sentó y me rodeó con el brazo-. Grítame un poco más y ya te sentirás mejor, Luego, pasaremos página.

Me desembaracé a sacudidas y salí corriendo escaleras arriba. Para huir de Finn. Para huir de las mentiras. Para huir de todo. Pero no podía huir. Finn iba a seguir instalado en nuestra casa otras dos semanas. Cada mañana, tendría que levantarme y mirarlo a la cara. Observar cómo salía por la puerta, sabiendo que seguramente iba a verse con _ella._ Sabiendo que Finn tenía que buscar en otro sitio porque yo no era lo bastante buena para él. Nunca me vería de esa manera.

Día tras día me recordaba a mí misma que era una fracasada. Que lo que había deseado durante años había terminado lo haciéndome sufrir más de lo imaginable.

Marley, mi hermana mayor, fue la única persona de mi familia a la que se lo conté, y la obligue a jurar que no se lo diría a nadie. Sabía que aquello perjudicaría la prolongada y estrecha amistad entre nuestros padres, y no me parecía justo que Finn también destruyera eso. Además, me daba vergüenza. No soportaba la idea de que mis padres descubrieran lo estúpida que era su hija.

Marley intentó consolarme. Llegó a amenazar con matar a Finn si se acercaba a menos de tres metros de mí. Pero incluso treinta metros habrían sido pocos.

-Todo irá bien, Rachel -prometió Marley mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos-. Todos nos empotramos contra algunos badenes por el camino.

Yo no me había empotrado contra un badén, sino contra un muro de ladrillo. Y no quería volver a sufrir ese dolor nunca más.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tres.**

* * *

Me sentía perdida. Necesitaba esconderme. Escapar.

Sólo se me ocurrió un remedio para aliviar el dolor. Recurrí a los únicos cuatro chicos que nunca me fallarían. Los únicos cuatro chicos que jamás me partirían el corazón, que no me decepcionarían.

John, Paul, George y Ringo.

Lo entenderá cualquiera que se haya aferrado a una canción como a un bote salvavidas. O que haya puesto una canción para despertar un sentimiento, un recuerdo. O que haya hecho sonar mentalmente una banda sonora para ahogar una conversación o una escena desagradable.

En cuanto regresé a mi habitación, destrozada por el rechazo de Finn, subí el volumen de mi estéreo hasta tal punto que la cama empezó a temblar. Los Beatles habían sido siempre una especie de manta reconfortante que me aportaba seguridad. Formaban parte de mi vida incluso antes de que naciera. De hecho, de no haber sido por los Beatles, no habría llegado a nacer.

Mis padres se conocieron la noche en que John Lennon murió de un disparo, junto a un altar improvisado en un parque de Chicago. Ambos eran fans de los Beatles de toda la vida, y con el paso del tiempo decidieron que no tenían más remedio que llamar a sus dos primeras hijas con los nombres de dos canciones del grupo: Marley in the Sky with Diamonds y Brittany Lane.

Eso sí, mis dos hermanas mayores tuvieron suerte de que les pusieran dos segundos nombres corrientes. Yo, por mi parte, nací el 7 de febrero, aniversario de la primera visita de los Beatles a Estados Unidos. No creía que fuera una casualidad. No me habría extrañado que mi madre se hubiera negado a empujar para que yo naciera en esa fecha concreta.

Casi todos los viajes familiares tenían como destino la ciudad de Liverpool, en Inglaterra. En todas nuestras felicitaciones de Navidad, aparecíamos recreando la portada de un disco de los Beatles. Aquello debería haberme incitado a la rebelión. En cambio, los Beatles se convirtieron en parte de mí. Ya me sintiera feliz o desdichada, sus letras, su música me suponían un consuelo.

Ahora, traté de sofocar las palabras de Finn con una explosión de Help!

Mientras tanto, recurrí a mi diario. Al cogerlo, el ejemplar encuadernado de piel se notaba pesado, cargado por los años de emociones que contenían sus páginas. Lo abrí e inspeccioné las entradas, casi todas con letras de los Beatles. A cualquier otra persona le habrían resultado asociaciones absurdas; pero, para mí, el significado de las letras iba mucho más allá de las palabras. Eran instantáneas de mi vida: de lo bueno, lo malo y lo relacionado con los chicos.

Cuánto sufrimiento. Me puse a examinar mis relaciones anteriores.

Brody Weston, de segundo de bachillerato y, según Quinn, mejor _''un tío bueno''._

Salimos cuatro meses, cuando empecé cuarto de secundaria. Las cosas comenzaron bastante bien, si por _bien _se entiende ir al cine y a tomar pizza los viernes por la noche con el resto de las parejas de la ciudad. Al finar, Brody comenzó a confundirme con el personaje de la película _Casi famosos, _solo por mi hermana Brittany Lane. Era una _groupie_ emperdenida, y a Brody se le metió en su cabeza hueca que, si tocaba la guitarra _Stairway to Heaven, _me rendiría. No tardé mucho en darme cunt de que el atractivo físico no conlleva necesariamente las dotes de un buen guitarrista. Una vez que se hubo percatado de que mis bragas seguían en su sitio, Brody cambió de melodía.

Después vino Joe Hart, quien -estoy convencida- sólo salió conmigo porque pensaba que mi madre, farmacéutica, le podía conseguir pastillas.

Jesse St. James no fue mucho mejor. Empezamos a salir justo antes de ue este verano me entrara la locura por Finn. Parecía un tipo encantador hasta que le dio por frecuentar a Kitty Wilde, quien resultó ser una buena amiga mía. Acabó quedando con las dos el mismo día. No se le ocurrió que compararíamos nuestras agendas.

Brody, Joe y Jesse. Y sólo en cuarto de secundaria. Me engañaron, me mintieron y me utilizaron. ¿Qué lección aprendí? La de mantenerme alejada de los chicos cuyo nombre de pila empiece por D, ya de todos ellos eran el diablo personificado.

Puede que el verdadero nombre de Finn, fuera Dante el Destructor de Deseos. Porque era diez veces peor que los tres D juntos.

Aparté el diario a un lado. Estaba furiosa con Finn, es verdad. Pero, sobre todo, estaba furiosa conmigo misma. ¿Por qué me presté a salir con ellos? ¿Qué saqué de aquellas relaciones, aparte de un corazón destrozado? Yo era más inteligente que todo eso. Tendría que haberlo sabido.

¿En serio quería seguir siendo utilizada? ¿Es que había alguien ahí fuera que mereciera la pena?

Había creído que Finn sí merecía la pena, pero estaba equivocada.

Cuando me levanté para llamar a Quinn -tenía que compartir mis penas con ella-, algo me llamó la atención. Me acerqué a mi póster preferido de los Beatles y empecé a pasar los dedos por las letras: _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. _

Había contemplado aquel póster día tras día durante los últimos siete años. Había escuchado aquel álbum, uno de mis favoritos, cientos de veces. Era como si, para mí, siempre hubiera sido una única palabra muy larga: _SgtPepper'sLonelyHeartsClubBand. _Pero ahora tres términos se desligaban del resto, y descubrí en la expresión algo completamente nuevo.

_Lonely. Hearts. Club._

Entonces, sucedió. Algo relacionado con aquellas palabras. _Lonely. Hearts. Club._ Club. Corazones. Solitarios.

En teoría, podría sonar deprimente. Pero en aquella música no había nada deprimente.

No, este Club de los Corazones Solitarios era justo lo contrario a deprimente. Era fascinante.

Había tenido la respuesta delante de mis ojos, desde el principio. Sí, había encontrado una manera para que dejaran de engañarme, de mentirme, de utilizarme.

Dejaría de torturarme al salir con fracasados. Disfrutaría de los beneficios de la soltería. Por una vez, me concentraría en mí misma. Primero de bachillerato iba a ser mi año. Todo giraría alrededor de mí, Rachel Barbra Berry, fundadora y socia única del Club de los Corazones Solitarios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuatro.**

* * *

Los chicos habían muerto para mí. La única pregunta era: ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

Sabía que la idea era una genialidad; pero me habría gustado que mi mejor amiga dejara de mirarme como si me hubiera fugado de una institución para enfermos mentales.

-Rach, sabes que te quiero, pero...

_Ya empezamos._

Estábamos celebrando una reunión de emergencia (con los correspondientes palitos de queso empanados, imprescindibles para superar rupturas) en nuestra cafetería habitual, menos de una hora después de mi golpe de inspiración. Quinn dio un sorbo a su batido mientras asimilaba mi perorata sobre los problemas que los chicos habían causado a lo largo de los años. Ni siquiera había llegado al asunto del club ni a mi decisión de no volver a salir con nadie.

-Sé que estás disgustada, y con razón -dijo Quinn- Pero no _todos _los chicos son malos.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que repasemos tus listas de los dos últimos años?

Quinn se hundió en el asiento. Año tras año elaboraba un listado de los chicos con los que quería salir. Se pasaba el verano sopesando sus opciones antes de redactar la lista para el curso escolar, y clasificaba a cada uno por un orden de preferencia basado en la relación entre el aspecto físico, el grado de popularidad y (otra vez) el aspecto físico.

Sin lugar a dudas, aquella lista causaba más sufrimiento del que se merecía. Hasta el momento, Quinn no había salido ni una sola vez con ninguno de los candidatos. De hecho, nunca había tenido novio. No se me ocurría por qué. Era guapa, divertida, inteligente y una de las amigas más leales y fiables que se pudiera querer. Pero, como si yo necesitara otro ejemplo de por qué los chicos apestaban, ninguno de los alumnos del instituto McKinley parecía darse cuenta de que tenía madera de novia.

_Mejor para ella, _pensaba yo. Pero Quinn lo veía de otra manera.

-No sé de qué hablas -respondió.

-Vale. ¿Me estás diciendo acaso que no tienes una lista nueva, preparada para la inspección?

Quinn trasladó su bolso a la silla que tenía al lado.

Por descontado que tenía otra lista. Sólo nos quedaban unos días para empezar primero de bachillerato.

-Lo que tú digas -respondió, ofendida-. Me figuro que debería tirar esa lista a la basura ya que, según tú, todos los hombres son imbéciles.

Sonreí.

-Empezamos a entendernos. ¡Vamos a quemarla!

Quinn soltó un gruñido.

-Has perdido la cabeza, está claro. ¿Te importa ponerte seria un momento?

-Ya estoy seria.

Ahora le tocó a Quinn poner los ojos en blanco.

-Venga ya. No todos los solteros de este planeta son seres despreciables. ¿Qué me dices de tu padre?

-¿Y qué me dices de Artie Abrams? -contraataqué yo.

Quinn se quedó boquiabierta.

Lo admito, puede que me pasara un poco. Artie había estado en la lista del curso anterior. Quinn se había pasado un semestre entero coqueteando con él en la clase de Química. Por fin, Artie le había preguntado si tenía algo que hacer el fin de semana. Quinn estaba exultante... hasta que una hora antes de la cita, Artie le envió un mensaje por el móvil en el que decía que le había _''surgido'' _algo. Después, no le hizo el menor caso durante el resto del curso. Ni una explicación, ni una disculpa. Nada.

Típicamente masculino.

-¿Y Sam Evans? -presioné.

Quinn me lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Bueno, no tengo la culpa de que no sepa que no existo.

El primer nombre de la lista de Quinn siempre era el mismo: Sam Evans, alumno de último curso y jugador de fútbol americano sin igual. Por desgracia, Sam nunca había dado señales de estar al tanto de que Quinn estaba viva. Cuando yo salía con Joe, invité a Sam y a sus amigos a mi casa con el único propósito de que llegara a conocer a Tracy. Pero no le prestó la menor atención. Una de las pocas razones por las que aguanté tanto tiempo con Joe fue porque Quinn necesitaba su dosis diaria de Sam Evans.

El simple hecho de pensar en aquella lista y en lo mucho que influía en la felicidad de mi mejor amiga me provocaba ganas de arrebatársela del bolso y romperla en mil pedazos. Porque sabía que tendría que ir tachando los nombres uno a uno y acabaría hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Quinn exhaló un suspiro y, luego, recobró la compostura.

-Este curso va a ser distinto, mejor -juró-. No sé, tengo una corazonada, en serio -sacó la lista y empezó a contemplar pensativamente los aspirantes del año.

¿De verdad me había creído que Quinn iba a entender mi necesidad de acabar con los chicos? Ella sólo pensaba en quedar con ellos.

Me di por vencida... de momento.

Quinn no era la única que tenía una corazonada acerca del nuevo curso.

* * *

**Ok, espero les guste. Lamento no haber subido desde hace ya, algunos días, pero aquí esta. Tendré algunos percances al momento de subir pero jamás abandonaré los fics.**


End file.
